meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Lazuli
Lazuli Diana(VLF102) was born on December 4, 2004, into the Lazuli. Her mother was Cazanna, and her father was Basil. Diana was born with two litter-mate sisters named Mungojerry(VLF101) and Bonzo(VLF103). Diana and her sisters survived to adulthood. Basil sadly died from disease, and Diana's older brother JD took over as the dominant male. In December 2007, Cazanna also succumbed to disease, and the position of dominant female was claimed by Aretha, Diana's older sister. Aretha started to evict Diana and the other subordinate females. Diana's two sisters Mungojerry and Bonzo disappeared in November 2007. In February 2008, Diana was evicted permanently from the mob with her niece Papillon. The pair were eventually considered Last Seen. JaXX Surprisingly, Diana and Papillon reappeared in May 2008, along with a male named Sid Vicious from the Hoax. The three meerkats formed a new group called JaXX. Papillon was pregnant during this time and gave birth to two pups named Millie and Spike, but surprisingly, Diana established dominance over Papillon and became the dominant female while Sid Vicious became her partner. However, in June, when two wild males called Vince and Monsoon Moon immigrated into the group, Vince overthrew Sid Vicious and took male dominance. Diana became pregnant with her first litter and gave birth on August 13, 2008, to four pups named Kori, Korhaan, VJXF007, and Dikkop. VJXF007 was predated in October, but the remaining three survived to adulthood. Diana quickly got pregnant again and bore Kit-Kat, Snickers, Twix, Rolo, and Boost on October 31, 2008. Kit-Kat was eventually predated, but the remainder of the litter survived to adulthood. Then on January 18, 2009, Diana gave birth once more to Gene, Rococo, Wolfie, and Kariros, and the entire litter survived to adulthood. Diana became pregnant again in March, but Papillon and Papillon's daughter Millie were also pregnant, so in April, Diana evicted Papillon, who later disappeared, while Millie aborted her litter; Diana also aborted. Within the same month, the mob began to decrease in size. Vince, Spike, and Boost disappeared. With Vince gone, Diana's son Kori eventually established himself as the new dominant male. Diana, unable to breed with her own son, began to mate with roving males, and by August she was pregnant again. In September, she gave birth to Megan Foxx, Arcee, and VJXM020. VJXM020 was predated, but Megan Fox and Arcee survived to adulthood. On December 13, 2009, Diana gave birth to six pups named Ole, Frau Verbissener, Lena, VJXF024, Lebowski, and VJXM025. Frau Verbissener, VJXF024, and VJXM025 were all predated, while the rest of the litter reached adulthood. Diana gave birth to Egbert, VJXM028, Nozza, and Franipoo in August 2010, and then in November 2010, she birthed VJXP031, Bungee, Norman, VJXP034, and Cheesy Puff. That same month, unusually, Diana was believed to have gone roving. She got pregnant again and gave birth to a large litter of seven pups in February 2011. The pups were named Mongo, Space Raoull Esq., Fidget, Liipshin, Farquinn, Hunky Doreen, and Crumpet. Diana soon became pregnant again, and gave birth to VJXP043, Hobgoblin, Waggledance, Cripple Cock, and Scrumpy Willy in August 2011. Later that year in October, Diana gave birth to VJXP048, VJXP049, VJXP050, and VJXP051, but the entire litter was predated. In January 2012, Daina gave birth to Paddle Pop, Sao, Tim Tam, and Jaffa. That year she failed to successfully give birth to any more pups; any litter conceived was aborted. However, in October 2012, Diana's daughter Bungee gave birth to a litter of four pups named Jaws, Cloudbreak, Teahupo'o, and Mavericks; they were Diana's first grandchildren born into the JaXX. In February 2013, Diana gave birth to VJXP060, VJXP061, and VJXP062. All of the pups were sadly predated. Diana became pregnant again and gave birth to VJXF067, Lavascious Lemon, Sultry Strawberry, and Passionate Peach in September 2013. That same month, one of the wild males that immigrated named Scarface became the dominant male. Diana soon became pregnant again; however, several of her daughters were also expecting, so she evicted them all from the group, and they formed a short-lived splinter group before rejoining. Diana gave birth, but lost the litter in February. Scarface took to roving, and in his absence, the last wild male Guinness established dominance. He would not allow Scarface to rejoin the group in February. Diana fell pregnant a month later, but once again she lost her litter. In July 2014, she fell pregnant once more. Sadly, in August 2014, Diana went missing from the group, and days later, her radio collar was discovered, so it was believed she had been taken by a predator. She had been the group's leader for over six years. She was succeeded by her granddaughter Teahupo’o. Diana had been Cazanna and Basil's last living offspring. Offspring First litter born on August 13, 2008, fathered by Vince Kori (VJXM005) Last Seen in July 2013, former natal dominant male of JaXX Korhaan (VJXM006) Predated in November 2009. VJXF007 Died in October 2008. Dikkop (VJXF008) Became the dominant female of Cave Men, Last Seen in February 2013. Second litter born on October 31, 2008, fathered by Vince Twix (VJXM009) Joined Toyota, died of TB in June 2012. Snickers (VJXM010) Former dominant male of Toyota. Died of TB in June 2012. Kit-Kat (VJXF011) Predated in July 2009. Rolo (VJXM012) Last Seen in February 2011. Boost (VJXM013) Last Seen in April 2009. Third litter born on January 18, 2009, fathered by Vince. Rococo (VJXM014) Former dominant male of Toyota. Died of TB in December 2012. Wolfie (VJXM015) Last Seen in January 2011. Kariros (VJXM016) Last Seen in February 2012 Gene (VJXF017) Joined Cave Men, Goodfellas, and Honey Badgers. Last Seen in July 2013. Fourth litter born on September 19, 2009, father unknown Megan Fox (VJXF018) Became the dominant female of Goodfellas and Honey Badgers. Died of TB in April 2013. Arcee (VJXF019) A roving female, Last Seen in September 2013 VJXM020, Predated in November 2009. Fifth litter born on December 13, 2009, father unknown. Ole (VJXM021) Joined the Toyota, died in June 2012. Lena (VJXF022) Last Seen in August 2012 Lebowski (VJXM023) Last Seen in October 2012. VJXF024, Died in March 2010. VJXM025, Deceased, Died in February 2010. Frau Verbissener (VJXF026) Last Seen in October 2012. Sixth litter born on August 18, 2010, father unknown Egbert (VJXM027) Last Seen in February 2013. VJXM028, Predated in October 2010. Nozza (VJXM029), Last Seen in October 2012 Franipoo (VJXM030) Predated in March 2011. Seventh litter born on November 17, 2010, father unknown VJXP031, Last Seen, Disappeared in early 2011. Bungee (VJXF032) Last Seen, July 2013 Norman (VJXM033) Last Seen in November 2012. VJXM034, Predated in January 2011. Cheesy Puff (VJXF035) Last Seen in June 2015 Eighth litter born on February 7, 2011, father unknown Mongo (VJXM036) Died in December 2012. Space Raoull Esq. (VJXM037) Last Seen, disappeared in July 2013 Fidget (VJXF038) Disappeared in June 2011. Liipshin (VJXF039) Last Seen in October 2013. Farquin (VJXM040) Last Seen in August 2013. Hunky Doreen (VJXF041) Predated in May 2011. Crumpet (VJXM042) Last Seen, disappeared in July 2013 Ninth litter born on January 16, 2012, father unknown Paddle Pop (VJXF052) Last Seen in March 2014. Sao (VJXF053) Last Seen in September 2013. Tim Tam (VJX054) Last Seen, disappeared July 2013 Jaffa (VJXM055) Last Seen, disappeared in July 2013 Tenth litter born in September 2013, father unknown VJXF067 Last Seen, Disappeared in December 2013 Lavascious Lemon (VJXM068) Last Seen, disappeared in July 2014 Sultry Strawberry (VJXM069) Last Seen, disappeared in August 2014 VJXF070 Last Seen, disappeared in February 2014 Passionate Peach (VJXM071) Last Seen, disappeared in March 2015 Links Lazuli Mob JaXX Mob Cazanna Lazuli Basil Vivian Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:JaXX meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Roving females Category:Deceased meerkats